Dark Days Turn Into Brighter Days
by ohhmyyparrilla
Summary: So as you guys know i am not very good at summaries but this ff was requested by someone on twitter. I tried my best to incorporate their ideas with my story line.. I hope you guys like it as much as i enjoyed writing it.


_Ok so I wrote this as a one shot. this is an outlaw queen story but a stable queen one as well. bare with me on this one. I love comments and feedback!_

* * *

Regina sits in her little cottage that she calls home in a little village in the Enchanted Forest with her husband Daniel, their 3 year old son Henry, and their 2 month old daughter Madison.

"Daniel will you go check on Maddy for me while I finish up dinner?" Regina asked with a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Of course." He said as he started towards his little girls room.

While Regina continued to cook their dinner she felt a tug on her skirts. "Momma." Henry said in his sweet toddler voice. "Yes my love?" She said as she reached down to pick up her son. "Momma I wove you" he said as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Oh Henry. Momma loves you too, very much."

Daniel came back out with a squirming baby girl resting in his strong arms. Dinner was almost done so he put little Maddy into her rocker in their living room so he could take Henry from his beautiful wife and put him in his special chair. Regina walked over to her baby girl, picked her up and sat on the couch so she could nurse her while Daniel got Henry and him some stew that Regina made.

* * *

After dinner Daniel gave Henry a bath while Regina was dressing little Maddy in her nightie so she could be nursed once more before bed. Regina placed Maddy into her little crib, once she was finished drinking her mommas milk, she was sound asleep within minutes.

Henry on the other hand would just not settle down. He was whinny and bratty, he was almost a completely different child to his parents. It's was close to 10pm, which was way past the little boys bed time, when he finally fell asleep in his mothers arms.

Regina crept out of Henry's room and almost ruined it all when she yelped as Daniel pined her up against the wall. "I love you so much Regina, you have no idea." Daniel whispered as he was trailing kisses down the column of her neck. "Bedroom. Now. I just got Henry to bed. If he wakes up because you cannot wait 30 seconds, you are putting him back down." Regina said only half joking as she pulled his head up to meet her in a searing kiss.

With that Daniel placed his arms around her hips and lifted her up. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he carried them to their bedroom. He lightly tossed her onto the bed and began craw up her body, trailing kisses as he went up. He reached the lovely swell of her breasts and he began to place wet some what sloppy kisses all over them and groaned into her neck. "Why must you wear so many skirts" he whispered into her neck as he was trying to snake a hand under them.

Regina giggled, "To keep you out." She pushed Daniel off of her so she could stand and take off the dress herself. She stood about two feet in front of her husband, who was sitting on the edge of their bed. Regina began to untie thee front of her dress agonizingly slow according to Daniel. One the dress was untied she let it fall to the floor so she could step out of it. She slowly walked over to her husband and stood in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her small waist as he admired this beauty, his beauty.

"I think you are way to over dressed, my dear." Regina said in a low velvety voice as she ran a hand through his sandy hair. But before she could even process her next sentence his lips were on her rose pink, pebbled peaks. The hand that was in his hair tightened and pulled his head impossibly closer as he began to suck and nip at her breasts. Regina straddled his waist and began to grind her hips into his. Regina moaned as she felt his bulge through his sleep pants.

Daniel flipped them onto to the bed and began to take off of the rest of his sleepwear and he positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her warm heat. He began to thrust slowly at first but then her hips were meeting his eagerly and he honestly couldn't deny her anything. He granted her silent wish and he began to thrust faster and harder which had her moaning incoherent nothings.

* * *

While the couple laid in bed and soaked up the after glow of their passionate love making Regina was the one to break the peaceful bliss.

"Daniel I don't want you to go away to the Ogre War. Its too dangerous." Regina said softly.

"I know love, I don't want to go either but you know what will happen if I just don't show up" He said hoping to make her understand.

"I know you have to go but that doesn't make me wanting you to go any less." Regina said as she snuggled closer to her husband. "What if you don't come back, Maddy and Henry will grow up without a father. I will be nothing without you, I am nothing without you."

"Regina you cannot think like that. I will come back to you, Madison and Henry. You must have faith." Daniel said as he kissed the top of her head. When he looked down at Regina, her eyes were closed and her breathing evened. She was asleep.

"I love you Regina." Daniel whispered into her hair as he fell into the dream land along with not only his wife but his best friend.


End file.
